


they cut you up

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [63]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, akificlets, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: brendon/nicole(/spencer?) + the doctor, 11 - The Killing Lights: AFI</p>
            </blockquote>





	they cut you up

There was something satisfying about saving the Earth from danger. The Doctor looked around, pleased with himself and ready to make a tactful exit, stage TARDIS. He froze as he saw Spencer, frozen as he watched something the Doctor couldn't see.

The Doctor drifted over, curiousity winning out. Spencer didn't turn around. "I feel like a bad friend," he said softly. The Doctor couldn't remember where Spencer had picked up the knack for always knowing when he was trying to sneak up. Maybe Spencer had come to the TARDIS with it. It was a long time ago. "But I..." 

The Doctor looked over, saw Spencer's friend, the one who had stuck by him like Spencer deserved, cuddling an even smaller, dark-haired girl. The Doctor was old enough to know love when he saw it, even at a distance.

"It's stupid to be jealous," Spencer said tightly. "But I am. Isn't that stupid?"

The Doctor pulled Spencer in, and it was a measure of Spencer's feelings that he let himself go immediately. "It's very human," he told Spencer, knowing that in all the Universe, Spencer at least would know what that meant.


End file.
